


fighting for a change

by Letsallgobubbling



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letsallgobubbling/pseuds/Letsallgobubbling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey guys, so i haven't posted anything on here.. But please check out my 'part 1 and part 2' to my Daryl Dixon fanfiction on WATTPAD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fighting for a change

So if you are checking it out on WATTPAD.

just search my name OxAlexandria 

Or the books names. 'fighting for a change and change is good'

You will enjoy them, they are set pre acpolypes in the first like.. Few chapters then it all goes walker crazy.

Merle being merle. Daryl has sex with this lover sky.

 

CHECK IT OUT.


End file.
